


What I Want

by Vinlan



Series: Dirty Deeds [2]
Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinlan/pseuds/Vinlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in that club's backroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 2x05 aka the pinnacle of all Carlos/Johnny ships.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful fitofdecency on tumblr!

Johnny's head was still ringing after being pistol-whipped by Carlito. Using the words that were told to him in confidence was not the right way to go about getting him to agree to go with him to the pickup. Sure, he had a gun pointed at him and it was pretty unnerving but he knew Carlito wouldn't kill him. The worst he would do is deny him the pickup opportunity but Johnny had to do the pickup. It would be a huge bust for the FBI and he had to be willing to put everything down for this.

“I'm not afraid of you,” Johnny said, smirk appearing on his face as he locks eyes with Carlito. “I'm not afraid of you,” he repeats as he leans in slowly. He sees the slight look of shock on Carlito's face and the lust in those eyes before closing his eyes and putting his lips on the barrel of the gun and kissing it, making it as sensual as he possibly can.

Carlito pulls the gun away, replacing it with his own lips and kissing Johnny as hard as he can. Johnny returns the kiss with equal amounts of ferocity, images of their last encounter flashing through his mind. He can feel his pants becoming tighter and he's almost thankful when Carlito pulls away.

Carlito sticks the gun in the back of his pants and looks around. He reaches over, grabs a napkin, and hands it to Johnny so he can clean up the blood from where he hit him.

“You're crazy,” Carlito said with a grin. This, of course, he already knew. Only a crazy man would punch him, he's killed for less, and only a crazy man would come back to ask for forgiveness. If it had been anyone else he would have killed them the moment they stepped back into his house.

But it wasn't just anyone else. It was Johnny.

“Coming from you?” Johnny shot back instantly. He smiled nervously, his pants become easier to wear as the dialogue went on. “You gonna give me what I want?”

Carlito smirked as he pushed up against Johnny, pushing him back into the metal rack behind him. “Yeah, I'm gonna give you what you want.”

Johnny could feel his cock react to the proximity of Carlito and the smell of his cologne and by the look on Carlito's face, he knew, too.

Johnny opened his mouth to decline the offer. He wanted the pickup because Graceland needed this bust for Mike. Maybe if he was thinking straight he would have spoken up sooner but he was cut off by Carlito grinding his crotch against his own and all that came out of his mouth was a small moan.

“Are we going to continue where we left off last time, Johnny?” Carlito asks, his voice low and sensual as he kissed Johnny softly on the neck. “Your body is telling me what you want but I want to hear you say it.”

Johnny put his hands on Carlito's arms so he could push the smaller man away but, for some reason, his body wasn't listening to him. Instead he tightened his hands on Carlito's biceps, feeling the muscle underneath that expensive suit, and leaned his head down onto the other man's shoulder.

Johnny was experiencing sensory overload right now. He could still taste Carlito from the kiss, the smell of his cologne, the warmth of his body against his own, the sound of his ragged breath because he knew that Carlito was enjoying this as much as he was. And in the middle of all this there's only one image in his head; the image of Carlito coming.

And Johnny has this overwhelming desire to see it again.

“I want you to-,” Johnny says as he moves his hands from Carlito's arms and puts them on the other man's waist. He takes a deep breath, getting ready to finish his sentence as he starts wrapping his arms around Carlito. He makes a small mistake when he rubs against the gun. He flinches slightly, feels Carlito's body stiffen as he pulls away quickly.

Carlito reaches back and pulls the gun out again, his paranoia overpowering how much he wants Johnny but only for a second. He can see Johnny glancing at him and at the gun, not even worried that Carlito could shoot him here and be done with it. No, Carlito's Johnny wasn't afraid of him. The lust in his eyes overpowered any other feelings he would be having right now.

“You want me to what, Johnny?” Carlito says, gun still in hand. He takes a step back and sees Johnny lean forward, wanting to take that step toward him but not fully committing to it just yet. A few seconds of no response and Carlito smirks and raises the gun, pushing it into Johnny's chest.

“I don't want to repeat myself.”

Johnny slowly raises his hand up, watching Carlito's eyes follow it up. He places his hand lightly on Carlito's arm, showing that he means no harm, before sliding it slowly towards the gun.

“I want you to,” Johnny starts again as his hand reaches the barrel of the gun. He grasps it lightly in his hand and does his best to make a jerking motion on it. It's awkward but he still can't bring himself to use the words for what he wants. Carlito seems to understand because he just grins. He shakes his gun, telling Johnny to let go, and starts to slide it down it down Johnny's body until it hits the waist of his pants.

“Off,” is the only word Carlito says as he sets the gun down on the rack next to him. Based on Johnny's reaction time, it was also the only word he had to say. Johnny had his pants and boxers lowered and his cock was hard and looking better than Carlito remembered.

Carlito took a step forward and reached out. Johnny breathed in sharply, expecting to feel his hand on his cock, but Carlito grabbed his left hand instead.

“Before I help you, I have to help myself.”

He pulled Johnny's hand and placed it over his own crotch. He had his hand over Johnny's, keeping it in place so he could feel how hard he was making him. How he wanted this as much, or even more, than Johnny did.

Johnny had his eyes glued to his hand on Carlito's crotch. This was going to be the first time he's ever grabbed someone else's hard cock so he was slightly nervous. Despite that, he knew what he wanted. Before Carlito could keep the initiative, Johnny unzipped Carlito's pants and stuck his hand in and, of course, Carlito wasn't wearing any underwear again.

“Good boy, Johnny. Now take it out.”

Johnny grabbed Carlito's hard cock, a bit thrown off by how different it felt from what he imagined, and pulled it out of his pants. His cock was as mesmerizing to look at as it was the last time and Johnny was slightly amazed that the head was already slick with pre-cum.

“Quit staring and get to work.”

Johnny finally looked up at Carlito's face. His face was flushed and he was biting his lower lip and all Johnny could think was 'goddamn this is actually happening' as he slowly started to stroke Carlito's cock.

“Mmm, yes, Johnny, just like that,” Carlito moaned out, his hand reaching up to lightly grab the arm Johnny was using to jerk him off. He closes his eyes and thinks about how Johnny, someone who has never stroked a cock other than his own, is now jerking him off. He feels a finger rub over the head of his cock and moans slightly at the sensation. He feels Johnny's other hand grab him by the waist and pull him closer.

Carlito opens his eyes only to see the desire and desperation in Johnny's. He motions down to his cock with his eyes and whispers, “I want it, too.”

Carlito grins and grabs Johnny's cock with his left hand. Just that small contact causes Johnny to moan as if no one had ever touched his cock before. With the way Carlito's hand felt as he was jerking him off he was sure this was going to ruin any future hand jobs he would ever have.

Johnny's hand paused for a few seconds while he was enjoying this new sensation on his cock but it slowly started moving again as he got into the rhythm of things. The hand on Carlito's waist had untucked Carlito's shirt and was now making it's way up to his chest. He grazed over Carlito's chest hair and ran his fingers over one of his nipples, enjoying every new sensation that came with it.

Carlito let Johnny explore for a while before he used his free hand to, reluctantly, stop jerking him off. He removed his hand from Johnny's cock and pulled Johnny's hand out of his shirt. Johnny's face spoke volumes about what he thought just happened but Carlito was quick to dispel those thoughts by grabbing the back of Johnny's head and pulling him in for a kiss. He moved his body closer to Johnny's so their cocks were right next to each other and firmly grasped the both of them as best he could before slowly moving his hand up and down the length of them.

Johnny moaned into the kiss at this new sensation and he started to buck his hips slightly in rhythm to Carlito's strokes. Carlito couldn't help but do the same as the kiss became even more heated, removing his hand from their cocks and pressing his body closer to Johnny's. He could feel Johnny's arms wrap around him, holding on for dear life as he grinded up against him, looking for any kind of friction to replace what he just lost.

Carlito was right there with him. He leaned his head on Johnny's shoulder and grabbed his ass with one hand, He could feel the muscles tense up as Johnny bucked against him looking for release. Carlito massaged it lightly for a few seconds before giving Johnny a hard smack.

Carlito never would have guessed that the spank would have been what lead to Johnny's orgasm. He just heard Johnny moan out 'fuuuuuck' and the sticky wet feeling of his come seeping through his new silk shirt and Carlito was right there behind him. He bit Johnny's shoulder, hard, and let out a moan of his own as he came and ruined his clothes some more.

The two men stood there, breathing heavily and sweating but not separating from each other just yet.

Johnny was the first to speak up, his mind still on what needed to be done before the night was over. He slowly pushed Carlito away and started picking his pants up and looking at the mess they both made of each other's shirt.

“Hey, Carlito, we should probably get some new shirts and head out to the pick-up. It's a time-sensitive matter, isn't it?”

Carlito put his dick back in his pants and tucked his shirt back in before kissing Johnny one more time.

“Fine, fine. Let's go, me and you only. After this pick-up we'll go back to my place and have some more fun. Business before pleasure, right?”


End file.
